


Blood Price

by TauriCXIV



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Gen, Slight Character Assassination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TauriCXIV/pseuds/TauriCXIV
Summary: The Gods demand a sacrifice to free Eos of the Scourge. It is a price Regis is unwilling to pay.





	Blood Price

She had come to him as an ally— a friend of Lucis, and an envoy to the gods— to offer counsel in his time of need, and he had welcomed her. They had convened privately in the audience chamber, away from prying eyes and ears, where Regis could fall into his desperation and plead for there to be another way.

Regis quickly realized his mistake.

“It will be quick. He will not suffer,” said Sylva, Queen of Tenebrae and Oracle, with a look of pity that paled in the face of what she was asking of him.

“This is madness, Sylva. You must see that!”

“We cannot always understand the reasons why the gods do as they do. Even I, as Oracle, am merely subject to their will.”

“You have children, a boy— a girl not much older than Noctis. Would you sacrifice them?”

Sylva hesitated, the first sign of humanity he had seen in her since this insanity had begun. However, after a moment, her features steeled and she became the Oracle he’d always known, devoted to her deities above all else.

“If the gods demanded it? If it would end the suffering of billions? With a broken heart, yes, I would.”

“Then you are no mother, you are an executioner,” he spat.

Sylva had the gall to look insulted. She stamped the end of her trident against the floor.

“Enough of this, Regis. The longer you delay the more people will suffer. Return the boy to his mother. Let him know eternal peace among the stars."

Regis bristled. “ _Peace?_ Cut open on your altar? I will never allow that, Sylva. You will _never_ touch him.”

Regis summoned his sword to his hand. The Oracle stared at it in naked fear. She stepped back.

“I am not your enemy, Regis.”

“You seek to kill my son. That makes you my enemy.”

“You cannot defy the will of the gods! There will be consequences for this!”

The Oracle raised her trident, summoning soft rays of divine light— but she was not quick enough. Regis had decades of training with a blade behind him. He’d honed his skills in battle with man and beast alike, and it was far easier to skewer a person than a dualhorn.

Regis still held the blade in hand when he emerged from the chamber. Clarus and several of his best Crownsguard were standing opposite Sylva’s royal guard. They were all at attention, but there was a comfortable air between them— these were allies, after all. It vanished the moment Clarus spotted the blood staining his blade. Regis saw the shock in his eyes— the confusion— but his old friend did not question it when Regis nodded to the queen’s guard and gave the order.

“Take them.”

Sylva’s guard stood no chance, but they did not go down without a fight. He had to admire their dedication to their deceased liege.

“Your Majesty?” Clarus said, once all the Tenebraen guards were on their knees with Lucian swords to their necks. His tone was controlled but Regis knew him well enough to hear the demand for answers in his address.

Regis returned his own weapon to the armiger. “Have arrangements made to return the body to Tenebrae. The prisoners will be moved to the cells until further notice.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” The Crownsguard bowed their heads as he hurried away from the scene.

Regis knew what he had done would bring destruction down on Lucis. He had murdered a queen and a friend. The new king of Tenebrae would no doubt stop at nothing to have his head. And the future Oracle would one day seek to complete the rite her mother could not.

None of it mattered as he made his way through the Citadel to his son’s bedroom.

He paused for a moment, taking in the familiar shape and color of the door. He left the worries and horrors that weighed on the king of Lucis behind him and became that which brought him the most joy— a father.

He opened the door just in time to see a flutter of blankets fall still on the bed. Regis did not fight the smile that curled his lips.

“Now, I know,” said Regis creeping slowly towards the bed, “that there are no little princes in here staying up well after their bedtime.”

The covers of the bed shifted ever so slightly. Regis could hear a muffled giggle from underneath.

“Because everyone knows little princes that stay up after bedtime get attacked by the _TICKLE MONSTER_!” He pounced at the lump of blankets. It let out a squeal.

“NO! No tickling!” said the blankets. Regis sat back and watched his son wriggle out from under the covers. Noctis was pink-faced and giggling. His eyes were bright and innocent, and he was looking at him with absolute delight. It made Regis’ heart clench.

“What’s this? The little prince is awake, after all. And what excuse does he have for not sleeping?”

“Mah toof’s loose” Noctis said with a finger in his mouth wiggling one of his baby teeth.

Regis laughed. “Don’t talk with your fingers in your mouth, Noct.”

“Sorry,” Noctis said sheepishly. “My tooth’s loose,” he said again.

“So it is.”

“Iggy said! He said that it’s gonna fall out and then I have to put it under my pillow and it will turn into candy!”

“Are you sure he didn’t say the tooth fairy would come and give you something nice in exchange for the tooth?”

Noctis frowned as he, no doubt, tried to recall what his older friend had told him. “No, I’m pretty sure the teeth turn into candy.”

Regis couldn’t contain the laugh that bubbled out of his chest. He settled back against the headboard and pulled his boy into his arms. Noctis rested his head against Regis’ chest. It was only days ago he had held his boy like this in the rain. Regis had cried then, his tears blending with the rainwater. He still recalled the vision Bahamut had given him— a beautiful world free of darkness and despair— and all it would cost was one life.

“Dad,” Noctis said, his voice growing weary, “why do teeth fall out? I want to keep them.”

“It’s part of growing up. When children get older they lose their baby teeth and get new adult teeth.”

“Does that mean–” he yawned, “I’ll be a adult? When I get my new tooth?” Noctis’ eyes slid shut and Regis knew he was falling asleep.

“One day. For now, your still my little boy.”

Outside of those four walls, a queen was dead, a war was brewing, and the gods themselves were baying for his child’s blood. They could all wait. For now, Regis closed his eyes and listened to the soft sounds of Noctis breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [TauriCXIV!](https://tauriCXIV.tumblr.com/)


End file.
